Votum
by Shadow Lacie
Summary: Hari kesepuluh. Akashi dan musim gugur merah. Ia bertanya, "Apakah hidupmu bahagia?" for #TAKABURC


**Votum**

Kolaborasi antara Tsukkika Fleur dan Shadow Lacie

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang penulis dapatkan dari pembuatan cerita ini.

 **Summary:** Hari kesepuluh. Akashi dan musim gugur merah. Ia bertanya, "Apakah hidupmu bahagia?" for #TAKABURC

 **Genre:** Friendship with little bit romance [malah mungkin romancenya ga kerasa(...)]

* * *

Kakinya hanya menggunakan celana yang hanya sepanjang betis. Jemari-jemari kakinya menyentuh tanah langsung, melesak di atas daun-daun merah yang sudah berguguran di pekarangan belakang.

Ini kebiasaan baru Akashi selama beberapa hari terakhir. Dimulai saat angin dingin mulai berembus mengganti cuaca musim panas lalu Ia akan keluar rumah ketika sore hari tiba hingga senja menjelang malam. Akashi akan ada terus di belakang rumah; menginjak-injak dedaunan merah dan kuning yang sengaja ia minta untuk tidak disapu bersih—dengan kaki telanjang.

Midorima sudah berulang kali memarahinya atau sekedar mengingatkan. Mulai dari untuk memakai pakaian hangat, sampai memintanya berhenti untuk meneruskan hobi barunya. Bukan Akashi namanya bila ia sebegitu mudahnya mendengar. Hingga hari ini, yang diam-diam Midorima hitung merupakan hari kesepuluh, Akashi tetap berada di sana; bermain-main dengan daun berguguran, memandang langit yang juga sebentar lagi menggelap.

Jika berhadapan dengan Akashi, bertanya bukanlah merupakan salah satu jalan yang baik untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Pertanyaan penasaran milik Midorima sudah ia cecarkan di hari pertama dan kedua, yang dijawab hanya dengan senyum atau sebuah ajakan juga untuk turut menikmati musim gugur. Terpaksa pada hari ketiga ia bertanya lagi dengan emosi yang sudah sedikit-sedikit rembes. Yang ini tidak dijawab. Akashi hanya diam, namun tersenyum lewat pandangan matanya.

Hari keempat dan seterusnya, Midorima terpaksa bungkam. Ia menepi dan duduk di salah satu bangku di situ; menerka-nerka sendiri apa jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaannya sambil memperhatikan Akashi yang tak bosan-bosan nya melesak-lesakkan kaki di tumpukan daun-daun itu.

Hari ini hari kesepuluh. Tapi Akashi membawasesuatu yang baru.

"Jangan memotretku!" Midorima menggerutu. Berusaha menutupi tangannya dengan sebelah tangan saja atau keduanya. "Akashi, hentikan!"

Akashi menurunkankameranyalalutertawageli.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan beberapa fotomu, Shin. Terlambat." Ibu jari tangan kirinya menekan tombol di pojok kiri kemudian ia tertawa geli, dengan ibu jari tangan kanannya menekan tombol di tengah kanan berulang kali.

Midorima mendengus kesal sambil bersungut-sungut. Tak lama kemudian Akashi menegurnya sambil tersenyum; bilang pipinya merah.

"Ayo, Shin. Turunkan tanganmu."

"Tidak akan!" tolaknya mentah-mentah. Entah ia tengah menutupi muka untuk mencegahnya terpotret dengan kamera atau agar wajahnya yang (katanya) memerah itu tertutup sempurna. "Kubilang, Akashi. Hentikan!"

Bunyi _klik_ halus sudah siap-siap lagi untuk marah tapi buru-buru menangkupkan tangannya lagi di depan muka. Akashi terkikik, cukup lama tak berhenti.

"Wah, Shin. Dengan wajah ditutup begitu saja fotonya masih bagus."Midorima mengintip dari sela tersenyum padanya."Entah kamunya yang tampan atau memang teknikku yang bagus, ya?"

"Akashi!"

"Baik, baik."Akashi terkekeh.

Midorima mencoba menurunkan tangannya dan bunyi _klik_ terdengar lagi. Ia buru-buru menutup wajah lagi, dan selintas kemudian menyadari betapa konyolnya ia karena Akashi tidak sedang membidiknya tadi. Tangannya ia turunkan. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang. Matanya mengamati gerak-gerik Akashi yang entah sedang membidik dedaunan atau langit oranye yang di atasnya. Pertanyaan mengapa Akashi membawa kamera tersangkut di lidahnya.

 _Nanti saja._ Nanti kapan?

"Oi, Akashi! Janganduduk di situ!"

Midorima segera bangkit dari bangkunya saat Akashi tiba-tiba duduk bersila di atas dedaunan; membidik naungan dedaunan yang hamper meranggas di atasnya. Melarang ia dengan lisan akan percuma saja.

Saat Midorima persis di samping Akashi dan bersiap menarik lengannya untuk bangkit, bunyi _klik_ halus kembali terdengar. Kamera itu tiba-tiba mengarah terkejut, Akashi menurunkan kameranya lalu tersenyum.

Akashi berdiri. Ia menepuk-nepuk celananya.

"Shin."

Midorima mengangkat alis. "Apa?"

Akashi meraih tangan Midorima. Ia tersenyum.

"Hidupmu," katanya."Apakah hidupmu bahagia?"

Midorima tertegun, seketika teringat awal perkenalan dirinya dengan Akashi.

...

Midorima pertama kali melihat Akashi pada saat mereka masih berada di bangku sekolah. Saat itu Midorima acuh tak acuh pada segala sesuatu hal―termasuk tim basket sekolah mereka―hingga suatu kabar menggemparkan datang; bahwa ada murid baru yang sudah menjadi kapten tim basket sekolah yang konon sangat sulit untuk didapatkan bahkan oleh kelas 12 sekalipun. Tetapi, Akashi yang bahkan baru beberapa bulan masuk pun lantas membuat penasaran―bahkan untuk seorang Midorima. Tidak―Midorima tidak sudi untuk mencari siapa-kapten-baru-itu―Ia hanya penasaran, tidak lebih.

Namun, suatu sore di hari sabtu menuntaskan rasa penasarannya. Saat itu Midorima sedang berjalan bersama Takao ketika mendengar pantulan bola basket yang membentur ring basket―tak jauh dari tempat dia berdiri. Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat beberapa siswa―yang ternyata satu sekolah dengannya―sedang melakukan pemanasan. Pandangannya tak lepas menatap mereka; matanya bergerak liar―mencari seseorang yang sedang dielu-elukan keberadaannya di sekolah. Mana dia, itukah? Oh bukan―Midorima terus bergumam hingga Takao menepuk pundaknya seraya berkata, "Kau mencari siapa, Shin-chan?"

Midorima hanya melirik, lalu menunjuk pada anak-anak basket yang sedang pemanasan di lapangan.

"Aku, hm, penasaran pada seseorang ―uhh, baiklah. Aku hanya ingin tahu kapten baru tim basket sekolah kita, kau tahu siapa dia?"

Takao hanya menaikkan alis, lalu menyeringai jahil ketika Midorima menyebutkan ciri-ciri itu. "Oke, nanti kutunjukkan."

.

"Itu yang kaucari, Shin-chan."

Lelaki itu memakai jaket oranye tanpa penutup kepala, melangkah pasti seraya men-dribble bola basketnya.

"Oh itu―"

"AKASHI-SAN! INI ADA YANG MENCARIMU~"

"―apa yang kau lakukan Bakaoo!"

Akashi menatap sekeliling seraya mencarisiapagerangan yang memanggilnya.

Midorima gusar, lalu menarik tangan Takao seraya menatap Takao tajam. "Hey, aku hanya menanyakannya, bukan menyuruhmu memanggilnya!"Takao tertawa senang.

"Kapan lagi aku melihatmu penasaran tentang seseorang, heh? Bukankah lebih baik kalau dia tahu?"

Takao terus mengompori.

"Anak basket ya? Wah, aku tidak mengira Shin-chan akan penasaran pada anak basket~" kala Takao berkata seperti itu, Akashi menghampiri seraya bertanya, "siapa yang tadi katanya mencariku?"

Midorima melihat Takao menyeringai ke arahnya. 'Siaaaaaal!' gerutu Midorima dalam hati.

..

Hujan deras mengguyur hari itu: Rabu, dimana pada akhirnya Midorima bias berkenalan dengan Akashi. Midorima sedikit lupa tentang apa saja yang terjadi; tapi yang ia ingat, tangan Akashi yang dingin menjabat tangannya seraya ia berkata, "halo, Midorima-san. Perkenalkan, aku Akashi Seijuurou."

Midorima membalas jabat tangannya. "Aku Midorima Shintarou."

Akashi hanya tersenyum, lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas yang di dalamnya Midorima sedang berdiam seraya menunggu hujan reda. Tak lama, Takao kembali dari kantin seraya tersenyum jahil.

"Waah, jadi dia datang ya~" Midorima mendelik kesal. Sudah Midorima duga ia dalang hingga Akashi dating kesini! "Kau yang menyuruh dia datang?"

"Hm, tidak saja dia penasaran tentangmu kan?" Takao tertawa, lalu mengajak Midorima pulang karena hujan sudah reda.

Malamnya, Midorima memberanikan diri untuk menghubungi Akashi―entah darimana Midorima mendapat kontak Akashi, tak ada yang tahu."Maaf untuk hari ini, temanku memang menyebalkan." Tak lama, Akashi membalas. Sambil tertawa, Akashi bilang itu bukan hal yang perlu dipermasalahkan. Semenjak itulah, Midorima merasa mereka semakin dekat―bukan, bukan dekat seperti yang selalu didefinisikan teman-teman mereka. Mereka hanya dekat sebagai teman, bukan lebih.

Namun, seberapapun dirinya mengingkari, ia sadar bahwa ia memang mempunyai perasaan pada pemilik mata merah yang selalu terlihat teduh ketika dirinya menatap ke dalamnya.

...

Midorima sudah terbiasa melihat tingkah Akashi yang bermacam-macam, namun kali ini tingkahnya tak lantas dipahami olehnya. Beberapa kali ia menanyakan mengapa, namun hanya senyum yang tergambar pada wajah Akashi. Namun saat hari kesepuluh―hari dimana Akashi sudah melakukan kebiasaan 'unik'nya itu, Akashi bertanya; "Hidupmu," katanya. "Apakah hidupmu bahagia?"

Midorima lalu tersadar; memalingkan muka lalu kembali terdiam. Berbagai jawaban menyeruak di pikirannya, namun tak satupun yang terucap. "Bagaimana aku bisa bahagia melihatmu terus melakukan hal konyol seperti ini, bodoh. Ayo masuk, sekarang sudah sore."

Akashi tersenyum, lalu membiarkan tangannya ditarik Midorima menuju ke dalam rumah. Saat tangan Akashi sudah berada dalam genggamannya, Midorima memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan hal yang ia tahan sedari tadi.

"Aku bahagia," tatapannya terhenti pada mata yang selalu menghantui mimpi-mimpinya sedari dulu. "bersamamu, tentu saja."

Mereka berdua memang dekat, namun ada beberapa hal yang tak bisa Midorima sentuh keberadaannya di dalam diri Akashi, salah satunya perasaan. Ia tak pernah berani bertanya kepada siapa Akashi pernah melabuhkan perasaannya―namun pengakuannya barusan sudah cukup baginya untuk menyuarakan hal yang selama ini ia harapkan; bahwa bersama lelaki bersurai merah itu baginya sudah cukup untuk merasakan kebahagiaan.

FIN

* * *

ADUH INI APAAN COBA /cry

makasih buat para malaycadh yang udah bikin event takaburc, ini menyenangkan:") dan bikin fic ini waktu mepet dedlen-jadi tolong maafkan kalo hasilnya nggak maksimal *hug Fleur-san*

so, mind to rnr? thank you!


End file.
